Friend or Foe?
by Tiggerrr
Summary: Two mysterious strangers arrive on Earth. What are they after? Why are they here? And what does all this have to do with Vejita? Please R
1. Default Chapter

** DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL Z OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. **  
  
Please R&R!!  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"So, this is the place, huh? It doesn't look like I expected"  
  
"Heh, what were you expecting? It looks exactly like the elders told us."  
  
On a busy night street, couples pass by with arms interlocked and bodies side by side. Bright neon lights illuminate the street as if it were day. Trendy sports cars creep by in the night, driving just fast enough to move, but slow enough to be seen by everyone who turns their heads. One of the flashy sports cars pulls up along side the curb, the stereo thumping.  
  
"Hey, you ladies wanna ride?" the man leers out the window as he speaks, with a sleazy grin on his face.  
  
The two figures stop and turn towards the car. With quick glances at each other, they cautiously step closer. After a second glance at the group of people inside, and the one hanging out the window, the taller figure puts out an arm to stop her companion from going further. It didn't take long for the pieces to fit together into a disgusting picture.  
  
"What? Are you . nuts???" asks one of the figures. The taller one has a sharp tongue and the attitude to back it up.  
  
"What a deplorable example of the human race. I think perhaps you have the wrong idea, and the wrong people. Leave now or suffer the consequences."  
  
Laughter and sounds of encouragement came from the back seat of the car. "It's a bluff!" "What a turn on!" The driver of the car turned to his buddies and grinned. After a moment he turned back to face the two figures standing near the edge of the sidewalk. The passenger door opened and allowed a tall, muscular man to emerge. He lumbered around the front of the car and staggered toward the two figures. Clearly intoxicated, they could see that he could be a problem if angered.  
  
"You wanna try and take us by force?" The tall figure had a grin on her face that held an evil humor to it. "Don't say we didn't warn you."  
  
The large man lumbered forward attempting to grab one of the two figures. The man was stopped by a foot, which had selectively found it's way top to a very vulnerable spot. The other figure resumed the regal stance of a few minutes earlier. With a smirk and a shrug of the shoulders, the tall figure looked back to the car. The figure took a few slow steps toward the car, and then in an instant, had the driver by the neck and was nearly pulling him out through the window.  
  
The man's face began to change color as the blood ceased to flow to his head. Trying to cry out he only succeeds in letting out a breath full of air. His eyes roll back in his head and his body becomes limp in her hand.  
  
"Stop it! Now! Are you trying to get us into trouble??" the other figure has stepped forward to place a hand on her companion's arm. Her eyes say more than words ever could.  
  
The two stare at each other for a while, then the hand releases the man. He hangs on the door, unconscious. His friends quickly help him into the car and take off in a cloud of dust and screeching tires.  
  
"Gomen, but he shouldn't have spoken to us that way! Especially you!" The girl looks at her companion with a mix of respect and anger.  
  
"I know how you feel. You were just looking out for me, but we aren't on Mavirna-sei anymore. Things are different here . they don't know us from any other earthling."  
  
"That's no excuse. I hope they don't all treat women like that, if they do . well, then I feel sorry for this race." She had an expression on her face, which was foreign to her companion. Deciding that the mood was a little too solemn, the shorter girl smiled and patted her friends back. "What am I going to do with you, huh?"  
  
The two girls pull their cloaks back over their heads and continue on their way. From under the tall girl's cloak, the shape of a sword can be seen hanging from her hip. She has a cold stare that will prevent any attempts to come anywhere near them. She is tall and muscular, but not bulky. Her frame is supported by sleek muscle tone, which implies strength without losing her feminine shapeliness.  
  
Her companion, who is a little shorter than her, has a long braid of which the tips show from under the hem of her cloak. A glint of light reflects off the jeweled circlet, which crowns her head. She is also strong, but looks deceptively weak. Due to her smaller frame, large muscles would not suit her. She walks with a regal stance, as if she were the ruler of the world. Her stance conveys respect and station, but without being overbearing and intimidating. Their cloaks hide their features well, their hoods keeping their faces concealed, yet allowing full range of vision.  
  
"So, how do we find him?"  
  
She is always so dependent on me to have the plans, the shorter girl comments to herself, while keeping her face hidden under the hood.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm sure it won't be hard. If the one we're looking for is as strong as the elders have said, we should be able to locate him by his ki."  
  
"I sense several strong ki's . all of which are nearby. Should we check them out?"  
  
The other girl nods in agreement. The two take a turn down the next street to head in the direction of the ki's they've felt. Without noticing it, the girls have picked up a couple of followers. The taller girl notices they're weak, but dangerous, ki's and turns to face them. The street light nearby flickers, struggling to stay on.  
  
"We've got company . stay behind me."  
  
The tall girl, still cloaked, faces the followers in a fighting stance, ready for whatever they might try.  
  
"Hey! This is our turf . if ya wanna cut through here ." the punk with an earring looks side to side at his friends, "it's gonna cost ya, hehehe."  
  
The guy with the earring is directly in front of her, while each of his buddies have flanked to the right and left to cut off any escape.  
  
"Pretty girls like you got more than money to offer a guy." He extends his hand to touch her, but before she can react, someone restrains the punk. The street light behind her isn't working and the one in front of her shadows the unknown person. With a speed that any normal person wouldn't have seen, the punk is thrown into a wall on the opposite side of the street. The guy hits hard enough to leave a crater in the wall.  
  
Who can it be? Humans don't have that kind of strength.  
  
As she ponders this new development, the other two guys have charged in the direction of the mysterious individual.  
  
"What's going on? What were those guys?"  
  
"Those were thieves most likely"  
  
As their attention is drawn back to the fight occurring in front of them, they notice that another person has joined the fight against the thugs. The two are talking to each other as if they know each other.  
  
"What the heck are you doing? Okaasan's going to be mad is she finds out I was in a fight again."  
  
"So stay out of it. I can handle it fine on my own. Otousan always says I don't practice much, what better way than against real people?"  
  
The girls watch as the two individuals effortlessly feint and block in the fight with the thieves, while carrying on a conversation as if nothing were happening.  
  
"Whoever these guys are, they aren't human ." The tall girl makes the comment out loud, but in a voice that only her companion could hear.  
  
"Uh-huh ." nodding her head in agreement. Still standing behind her tall companion, she has moved out to the side to get a better look.  
  
When the thieves appear to be out of breath and worn out, the first person delivers one punch to the thug'' face and sends him flying into a pile of trash across the street. The other unknown person uses a sidekick to send the other thug flying into the wall, next to the guy with the earring.  
  
Having been distracted by the fight, the tall girl tenses up again as the two people approach. Her right hand is on the hilt of her sword under her cloak, the other hand is holding the sheath, ready to draw if necessary. Her companion has also moved into a defensive crouch behind her.  
  
"They don't look like they are very glad to that we're here."  
  
"Obviously . keep your eyes open."  
  
"Hai."  
  
The two approach the cloaked figures, but stay far enough away so as not to instigate any defensive action from them. There is an awkward silence between the groups as they each look for weaknesses or threats from their opposites. They have stepped into the light enough to erase some of the shadows from their frames. The two young men stop several feet in front of the two girls. The boy in front is tall with straight purple hair that falls around his face just above his ears, wearing a Capsule Corp. logo on his T-shirt. The other boy is about the same height, wearing a white T- shirt and blue pants. His hair is black and rather unruly looking, sticking out in several different directions.  
  
"Ummm, are you okay?"  
  
The tall girl looks over her shoulder to her companion, who shrugs her shoulders.  
  
"Fine." Her head only moves slightly. Between the cloaks and the faulty lighting, it is difficult to make out any details about the two travelers.  
  
"Uh, you're not from around here, are you?"  
  
The purple hairdo boy elbows the other boy, "well, duh . baka!"  
  
Another simple head movement, "No, we're not."  
  
Both boys are startled by her reply to the question.  
  
"My name is Trunks, and this is my friend ."  
  
". Goten"  
  
The tall girl has removed her hand from her sword and is standing with her arms crossed over her chest. The other girl has moved to stand by her companion. The two of them glance at each other and nod. In unison they pull back their hoods to reveal their faces. With a quick shake of her head, the tall girl adjusts her hair. The other girl simply brushes a few stray hairs out of her face and smiles.  
  
Trunks and Goten simply stare at the two of them. The tall girl has long, dark hair, which is restrained at the base of her neck. Her eyes are cold and fierce, but are a color you could lose yourself in, if you stared too long. She wears a collar around her neck with a crest in the middle of it. Her companion is of a slightly smaller build, with long black hair that is hastily restrained by a braid that reaches almost to her feet. She has a gold circlet on her forehead with a crest, similar to the one on her companion's neck and a small jewel hanging from the center.  
  
"Goten?"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Don't they both look a little like Saiyajin?"  
  
"Umm .. yeah, a little. But that's impossible, Vejitasei was destroyed and the only Saiyajin are Vejita-san and Otousan."  
  
"Yeah, you're right, but ."  
  
"What're ya staring at??" Asks the tall female. Her tone catches their attention, and they quickly turn to face her.  
  
Trunks is intrigued by their appearance.  
  
"What are your names?"  
  
The tall girl with the cold eyes answers first.  
  
"I am Kitane, and she ." gesturing behind herself, ". is Riaya. Arigatougozaimasu for your help. Now, we must be on our way."  
  
With a quick wave, they turn to leave. As they walk away, Riaya turns her head to catch one more glimpse of these two strange boys.  
  
Goten looks after them, silently pleading for them to come back.  
  
"Wait! Where are you going? Maybe we can help you!"  
  
Goten realizes that he just shouted to the girls. He glances over at Trunks, who is staring at him in disbelief.  
  
"Well ... what was I supposed to do?"  
  
Trunks smiles and shrugs. "Humph . I dunno, but that wasn't what I was expecting. Hey, why don't we follow them for awhile? Just to make sure they don't run into anymore trouble, ne?"  
  
"Somehow I don't think they need any protection, but I am curious about who they are."  
  
Trunks and Goten fly slow and keep their distance from the two girls. Although they are trying to be sneaky, their ki makes them obvious to Kitane, who notices it first.  
  
She grins and looks over to her companion. "Heh, they're following us, Riaya. Now what?"  
  
"We should've asked them some questions first, they might've been able to help us find the one we're looking for faster."  
  
"It's not like we really need any help, right? Anyway, the larger ki concentration we noticed is coming from directly ahead of us."  
  
The two pick up the pace by low-level flying through the back street and alleys.  
  
"Aaaahhhh .. they can fly! These two definitely aren't your average Earthlings, if they're from Earth at all!"  
  
Goten nods, and they also pick up there pace to match the mysterious girls.  
  
**************************************************************************** * 


	2. Ch 2

** DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL Z OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. **  
  
Please R&R!!  
  
A few blocks away, there is music and laughter coming from the living quarters behind the main Capsule Corp building. The gates are open and the security robots are disengaged. The sound is coming more specifically from the backyard of one of the houses. There is a large group of people talking, laughing, and eating. A green haired women in her forties sits at a table with another lady of the same age with black hair pulled into a bun. They are laughing about something. Two men are sparring with each other in a serious match, while several other men look on. An old man is moving from one group to another, pausing only to touch any young lady who isn't paying attention. After getting slapped repeatedly, he falls to the ground and crawls away from them.  
  
With no sensors or guards at the gate, two shadowy figures slip into the Capsule Corp compound unnoticed.  
  
Trunks slows to a halt in the air. "Kuso! Where did they go?"  
  
Goten stops next to him. "I don't know! They were right in front of us!"  
  
Both boys look around, but see nothing of the two girls.  
  
"Well, we better get back to the house, dinner should be ready by now and Okassan hates it when I'm late."  
  
Trunks laughs as Goten rubs his stomach. "Hai. I'm starved!"  
  
With a gleam in his eye, Trunks issues his favorite challenge. "Wanna race?"  
  
Trunks always liked to challenge Goten, although he knows he is faster than his younger counterpart.  
  
The two take off at a speed which makes them invisible to the people walking the streets below them. Since they are not paying attention, they didn't notice the two figures sneaking around the Capsule Corp compound.  
  
Trunks touches down first with Goten hot on his heels.  
  
"Ha, I beat you again!"  
  
"Yeah, well you're older than me!"  
  
The sound of a hand smacking the back of Trunks head, ceases the celebration.  
  
"Itai, itai, itai . what was that for?"  
  
Rubbing the back of his head with his hand, Trunks turns to see his father standing with his arms crossed and a menacing look on his face.  
  
"I thought I told you no more fighting with each other! Baka, go clean yourself up before your mother sees you and has a fit!"  
  
The look on Vejita's face meant business, and Bulma would definitely be angry with him for getting his clothes torn up again. With an obligatory nod, Trunks takes off into the house.  
  
Vegita glares over at Goten, who stops snickering immediately.  
  
"You Too!"  
  
"Hai, Vejita-san!"  
  
Goten scrambles past Vejita, trying to keep his eyes on the Saiyajin prince. Goten knows better than to cross Vejita, even though Goku and Gohan were nearby.  
  
As Trunks is in the middle of changing, the door to his room suddenly bursts open.  
  
"Hey! Nani ..?"  
  
"Man, I thought Vejita-san was gonna knock me out!"  
  
He is breathing heavily, and walks over to drop down on trunk's bed.  
  
"Heh. Hurry up and change so we can go out back. I've worked up quite an appetite chasing after those girls. Ne, Goten?"  
  
Trunks notices his friend is absently staring at the wall, and pokes him in the arm to get his attention.  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"You think we'll see them again?" trunks asks with a distant look on his usually calm face.  
  
Goten turns slightly to catch a faint blush on Trunks' cheeks.  
  
"Hehehe, why? You like then don't you?"  
  
Trunks looks at his friend and is caught of guard by the question. "Eh. nan da. iie, of course not. I don't even know them!"  
  
Why does he have to read me so easily, kuso! I shouldn't have said anything.  
  
"Heh, it's okay. I kinda hope we run into them again too. They were kawaii, ne?"  
  
The two friends pass each other knowing smiles and then begin to laugh.  
  
Outside at the party, people are all gathered around a large grill, filling their plates with food. The two men who were fighting earlier are now engaged in an unspoken match of trying to eat more than the other one.  
  
The green haired women sighs in frustration. "Just once I would like to see them not complete at something!"  
  
The black haired woman laughs.  
  
"Nah, those two will always be trying to best each other. it's that Saiyajin blood!"  
  
The green haired woman nods her head in sympathetic agreement. "Sou desu."  
  
"Look at all these people! Which one is he? I'm getting at least 5 strong ki readings, 3 of which are very big." Kitane's mind works rapidly as her eyes scan each of the individuals.  
  
"Hmmm, well the elders said he was Saiyajin, so that rules out the short, bald guy and the Namekjin. That leaves the three men with spiky black hair."  
  
Kitane nods. "Hai. chotto matte. I'm reading 2 more distinctly strong ki reading."  
  
They both look toward the party as Trunks and Goten appear from the house.  
  
"Well, the fair haired on doesn't match the description of Saiyajin warriors, so that leaves us with 4 to decide from. I guess we don't have much of a choice."  
  
Kitane nods first then realized what Riaya said. "Huh?"  
  
Kitane looks over at her companion, but Riaya isn't there. Frantically she looks around. She spys Riaya heading towards the group.  
  
"Baka! What is she doing?" Kitane takes after her friend.  
  
As the ki of the two strangers is picked up by Vejita first, he stops the conversation by putting his hand up. Everyone looks in the same direction as Vejita and sees two strange figures heading their way.  
  
"They have strong ki's, but I can't tell if they are friend or."  
  
"Vejita, you worry too much! They are probably travelers." Goku smiles his trademark innocent grin as Vejita rolls his eyes.  
  
"Baka! Don't underestimate people!" Vejita holds his stare on them and takes a few steps forward.  
  
Kitane begins to tense up as they near the group which is beginning to gather around the shorter Saiyajin. "Riaya, I don't like this."  
  
"Stop it! As long as we don't do anything rash or threatening, they won't hurt us. Got it?!"  
  
Kitane nods. "Yeah."  
  
Kitane understands what Riaya means, but still has an uneasy feeling about this group of people. She continues to walk to the right of her companion. She reaches under her cloak to put her hand on the handle of her sword. Her stare is fixed on the short Saiyajin directly ahead of her.  
  
Vejita notices this movement and increases his ki level.  
  
"Vejita!"  
  
The cries from several people go unacknowledged from him. The sudden rise in his ki level makes Kitane increase her level to match his. Riaya keeps hers at a calm level.  
  
This is a silent challenge that Vejita cannot resist. Before anyone can say anything, he blurs away from the group only to appear suddenly next to the two strangers. His appearance is not a complete surprise, because Kitane and Riaya have both blurred out of the way. Now Kitane stands to face Vejita with her sword drawn and eyes deadly.  
  
Vejita smirks and eyes her up and down, noticing her features her sword and the cold stare focusing entirely on him.  
  
"Hmph, you honestly think you can beat me? You are as dumb as you look."  
  
"Who are you calling dumb, kisama! I can take you easily. try me."  
  
With a grin that looks strangely familiar, Vejita charges Kitane who easily dodges his blows. They go through a series of blocks and punches, with neither of them getting in a good hit.  
  
"Hmmm, looks like you are a worthy challenger after all. I think I'm going to enjoy this." Vejita's grin has an evil appearance to it, which makes Kitane shudder.  
  
"He's fast." she thinks, "maybe too fast. His strength is also admirable, but I sense he is holding back. I think I'll just have to anger him a little more."  
  
Suddenly, it dawns on her. "This must be Vejita-sama, Saiya-jin Ouji that the elders spoke of! I never thought I would actually see him!"  
  
Before she can react, she is hit by his fist. She is sent flying backward, but rights herself before hitting the wall.  
  
"Kuso! I have to concentrate!" She thinks to herself.  
  
She wipes away the small trickle of blood from her lip. This enrages her even further, and she charges him with her sword ready to strike. Right before she reaches him, she blurs and hits him from behind with a solid kick to the back. She blurs again and appears in front of him with her sword above her head to deliver another blow. As she brings the sword down, she feels the sword strike something solid. The clang of her sword against another sword, stops her and she looks up to see the fair haired boy in front of her, with his sword blocking her.  
  
"What are you doing? Baka, this isn't your fight! Stay out of it!"  
  
"Otousan!?"  
  
Vejita viciously punches Trunks out of the way. He slides to a stop a good 3 meters away. Still standing, he glares at Vegitia.  
  
"Wha.??"  
  
Kitane drops her sword and her power level when she hears this.  
  
"He's your father??" 


	3. Ch 3

** DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL Z OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. **  
  
Please R&R!!  
  
'' = thoughts  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Kitane looks over to Riaya who is standing calmly with her arms folded across her chest. The information doesn't seem to have affected her one bit. Riaya drops her arms at her side and walks forward to where they are standing. Kitane's mind is working overtime to try to grasp this new bit of information. "He doesn't look Saiyajin at all . how can this be?" Questions keep pouring into her head, as she tries to organize her thoughts.  
  
Vejita's ki has not diminished, and he notices the sudden drop in his challenger's ki. He is about to take advantage of the situation when a voice interrupts him.  
  
"So, you are Vejita-sama." Riaya stares at him with a mix of admiration and fear. She has only heard stories about him. She looks away before she can reveal too much in the expression on her face. She swallows her feelings and presents the usual diplomatic demeanor before she continues.  
  
'What the .? Nobody has called me that since Vejita-sei was destroyed. Who are these two?  
  
Vejita stands with his arms folded across his chest and looks at the girl in front of him. The expression on his face is something akin to frustration, mixed with curisoity. It's as if he is trying to look undaunted by this turn of events, but his face expresses just enough of what's going on under that glare.  
  
"Who are you?" His voice is stern and demanding. The others from the party gather around him straining to get a look at the two unknown visitors.  
  
Kitane has sheathed her sword and now stands to her companions right, slightly behind her. Although she has seceeded to Vejita, albeight involuntarily, she keeps her senses alert and glares at him.  
  
Riaya answers him with a calm comanding voice. "I am Riaya and this it Kitane. We have been looking for you, Vejita-sama."  
  
Goten and Trunks trade confused looks, while the others in the group just stare.  
  
Vejita hmphs, "Yeah, well you've found me. What do you want?"  
  
Riaya and Kitane take a few steps toward Vejita, while Kitane continues to glare at him. "We came a great distance to . help you ." Riaya says with a calm voice, showing no emotion.  
  
At this, Vejita smiles wickely and begins to laugh. "you? Help me? I am the Prince of the Saiyajin, I don't need help from the likes of you!"  
  
The derogatory tone emphasized on the last word of his sentence makes Kitane's ki increase and she clenches her fist at her side. She looks directly at Vejita with a cold evil glare. 'Riaya and I should just leave him to his fate and let him see whose help he needs.'  
  
Chi-Chi and Bulma look to each other and with knowing glances decide to dosomething before another fight erupts.  
  
"Why don't we go inside and you can tell us more about why you're here, ne?" Bulma says as she points to the house. Chi-Chi yells at Goten, Gohan, and Goku who are trying to sneak off without helping her clean up.  
  
Bulma puts her hand on Riaya's shoulder and looks over at Kitane, "You both must be exhasted. Come on inside and we'll get you cleaned up."  
  
Bulma leads Riaya towards the house and Kitane steps forward to follow but is stopped by a single gloved hand.  
  
"We will finish our fight!" Vejita coldly stares at her, and Kitane nods in agreement. "So we shall." With that she heads in the direction of Riaya and the green haired woman. Vejita wathces them leave.  
  
Trunks approaches his father carefully, brushing off his clothes and putting his sword away. "What was that all about?"  
  
Vejita shakes his head. "I don't know, but if you EVER interfere in my fight again, you'll get more that a little dirt on your clothes!!" With that, Vejita turns and walks toward the house.  
  
Trunks is left standing in the yard, with only his thoughts for company. "Why does he have to be such a baka yarro! And who are those two girls? How do they know Otousan?"  
  
Goten runs up and slaps him on the back. "Well, are you coming or not?"  
  
"Hn? . Oh, yeah, let's go."  
  
The two boys begin to run towards the house. 


	4. Ch 4

** DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL Z OR ANY OF  
IT'S CHARACTERS. **  
  
Please R&R!!  
  
Riaya steps into the house after Bulma and stops to take in the appearance of the house. Kitane, who is mentally distracted, bumps into Riaya from behind knocking her forward. Riaya catches her balance and turns to glare at her friend.  
  
"Ne, watch where you're going, K-chan, you nearly knocked me over!"  
  
Kitane steps into the house, brushes a few strands of hair from her face and crosses her arms. "Well, you shouldn't have stopped in the doorway, baka." She smiles and rubs Riaya's head, messing up her hair.  
  
"I hate it when you do that!" She winks to her friend and they both smile at each other.  
  
"I bet you two would like to get cleaned up, ne? Well, I'll show you to your rooms and you can take a bath and change clothes. I'm sure you'll feel much better afterwards." She flashes a motherly grin at the two of them. As they follow her down what seems to be an endless maze of hallways and past an equally confusing amount of rooms, she stops in front of two doors.  
  
"These are the only two rooms that are presentable at the moment. Our rooms are right down there." The girls look at the end of the hallway and see four more doors.  
  
"There is a bathroom down the hall there, second door on your right, You'll find extra towels on the shelf in there. I'll go see if I can find some other clothes for you to wear while we clean those up." She turns and heads off down the same way they came.  
  
Riaya and Kitane look from their clothes to each other. "I guess we have gotten a little dirty." Riaya holds her braid; "Yeah and my hair could use a good washing." They both head toward the bathroom giggling to each other.  
  
"I think we should let them rest and then talk to then in the morning."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so . but we are activating the security system. I don't want them to try anything. Everyone else might trust them, but I still have my doubts."  
  
Bulma takes a sip of her coffee while Vejita sits across from her with his chin resting in his palm and a disgusted look on his face.  
  
"Are you still pouting over being hit?" Bulma has always been able to read him, sometime too easily. Vejita humphs and sits back in the chair, crossing his arms trying to look as regal as possible. Bulma smiles, she isn't intimidated by him at all.  
  
Bulma looks up as Chi-Chi steps into the kitchen. "Well, we've had enough fun for this evening. I think we will go home and sort this out tomorrow." She looks around and sees only Gohan and Goku standing outside. "Have you seen Goten?"  
  
Bulma smiles, "He's probably with Trunks. I think they're in his room."  
  
With wide eyes and an envious look on his face, Goten frowns at Trunks. "So they're staying here? Man, you are SO lucky! You better not try anything!"  
  
Trunks plays innocent, "Me? Yeah right . I .."  
  
"Don't give me that! Girls fall over you at school, you just look at them and they practically fall into your arms!"  
  
With a surprised look, Trunks points out that the same is true of Goten. Both boys look away from each other and sulk for a while. A knocking on the door breaks them from pouting.  
  
"Trunks-kun? Is Goten in there with you?" Chi-Chi's voice pleasantly calls through the closed door.  
  
"Hai." Trunks gets up and opens the door.  
  
"It's time to go home Goten. You can come back tomorrow." Goten could tell by the look in his mothers face and the tone of her voice that she didn't want to hear anything other than compliance.  
  
"Hai. Oyasumi!" With a quick wave he was out the door with Chi-Chi bowing to Trunks before closing the door. Trunks turned and sat down on his bed. With a sigh, he let himself fall onto his back on the soft mattress. His mind was reeling from the events that had taken place that night. How wondered if he was ever going to have a 'normal' life. Grinning to himself, he decided that it wasn't likely . considering his lineage and all. 


	5. Ch 5

** DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL Z OR ANY OF  
IT'S CHARACTERS. **  
  
Please R&R!!  
  
"Ah, this feels so nice!"  
  
Kitane sinks a little further into the warm water of the bathtub. She closes her eyes and lets the water relax her muscles. She opens one eye to look at her friend who is staring out the window.  
  
"Ne, whatcha thinking about?"  
  
Riaya snaps out of her daze and looks at Kitane. "Oh, nothing . just thinking about what we're going to do now."  
  
Kitane smiles and closes her eye again. "Heh, I don't even want to think about it. I just want to enjoy this bath!" The two girls laugh and talk about the events of the evening.  
  
--  
  
Trunks sits up and rubs his face. "Apparently I dozed off." He looks over to the clock by his bed and decides that a good 45 minutes have gone by. "I guess I better take my bath before Bra-chan gets in there." He smiles to himself as he moves to his closet.  
  
Trunks changes into a pair of shorts and hangs his jacket over his desk chair before heading out of his room. The light in the hall is still on, which means that his parents haven't gone to bed yet. Absentmindedly, Trunks opens the bathroom door and steps in. He closes the door behind him and sets his towel down on the counter. He looks at himself in the mirror before looking away with a sad, tired look on his face. He steps out of his shorts and opens the sliding door to the bathing area.  
  
As he opens the door, he looks up to find two girls sitting in the bathtub. The water covers them as he looks from one to the other. He notices the direction of their stares and remembers that he's naked. With a speed that any human would not have seen, he grabs his towel and throws it around his waist.  
  
Trunks blushes a little. "Uhh . ehh . gomen nasi, I didn't know anyone was in here!" With that he closes the door, walks past the mirror and out into the hallway closing the door quickly behind him. He can hear giggles coming from the bathroom.  
  
"Ah, kami-sama . how embarrassing!" He now stands in the hallway with nothing but a towel around his waist looking down at the floor.  
  
"What're you doing out here . like that?" Quips a soft voice.  
  
Trunks looks up to see his sister standing next to him. "I . uh . that is . ummm ."  
  
She flashes him a knowing smile and knocks on the door, asking if she can come in. The response is quick and pleasant. She enters the bathroom and closes the door behind her. Through the door Trunks can hear words and phrases between the girls. Rather than suffer any longer, he heads down the hall to his parents' room to use their bathroom.  
  
--  
  
Kitane sighs as they walk down the hall. "I'd stay on this planet just to take baths like that."  
  
Riaya looks at her and smiles. "Figures."  
  
They decide to both sleep in the same room. Riaya takes the bed, Kitane the couch across from the bed. Before getting into bed, Kitane turns to Riaya and smiles.  
  
"Oyasumi nasai, Oujo-sama" Kitane grins at Riaya and makes a deep bow to her.  
  
Riaya smiles and nods. "Arigatou, my friend, Oyasumi."  
  
They both smile to each other and then slide under the covers, soon drifting off to sleep. 


	6. Ch 6

** DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL Z OR ANY OF  
IT'S CHARACTERS. **  
  
Please R&R!!  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu, minna-san!" Riaya says cheerily as she walks into the main living area. Kitane is right behind her but looks a lot less cherry.  
  
"Did you two sleep okay?" Bulma inquires from the kitchen where she is working on breakfast. "Breakfast is almost ready, have a seat."  
  
"Hai." Both of them reply in unison. They look at the large table to which a few mismatched chairs have been added. Vejita sits at the head of the table with two places on either side of the rectangular table and another place at the opposite end. Vejita looks at them with an arrogant look still wearing the same frown he had on last night when they arrived.  
  
Riaya and Kitane look at each other and nod, deciding to take their seats at the far end of the table with on one either side. Vejita gives them one last glare and goes back to the paper. A few minutes later, Bulma appears from the kitchen with enough food to feed and army, or several armies. She sets it down on the table in the center. "I'll be right back with the rest of it." She smiles and goes back into the kitchen.  
  
Kitane looks at Riaya in amazement. "There's more?!?"  
  
Riaya rolls her eyes and looks at her friend. "He's a Saiyajin, you know their metabolism requires that they eat more food than humans. Although this is more than enough for one Saiyajiin and a couple of humans."  
  
As if on cue, a young girl with green hair enters the room. "Ohayo, Otousan, Okaasaan." She quickly takes a seat next to Riaya. Riaya looks at the young girl and smiles. The young girl looks back at her and grins. "Are you going to be staying awhile?"  
  
Riaya looks at the girl with a surprised expression; she hadn't considered what their next plan was. She glanced over at Kitane who just shrugged. Returning her gaze to the girl next to her, she smiled and answered the best she could. "I think so . that is . well ."  
  
"You're welcome to stay here for a while, we have plenty of room." Bulma smiled and placed her hand on Riaya's shoulder. Vejita looked at them as if he was going to protest but a quick glare from Bulma prevents it.  
  
"Before this goes any further, I think we need to have some questions answered." Vejita looks up from the paper he is reading and looks at the two visitors in succession. "After breakfast, the two of you are going to do some explaining." With that, he nods and begins eating.  
  
"Go wake your brother up Bra-chan."  
  
"Hai." As she runs down the hall to the bedrooms, Bulma takes her seat at the table opposite Vejita and sips her coffee.  
  
"Ohayoiu, minna-san." Trunks is wearing a pair of faded jeans with a black tank top which fits his muscular torso nicely.  
  
Riaya could see the way Kitane was watching him and gave her a playful kick in the leg under the table. "Itai." She shot a vengeful look at her friend.  
  
"Nani? Kitane-san, daijobu?" Trunks was looking at her as if she was severely injured. She looks back at him and couldn't help but notice the way his eyes draw her in. She shakes herself out of it and nods, "It's okay. I'm fine. Arigatou."  
  
Trunks looks around the table and sees that the only empty chair is next to Kitane. He pulls the chair out and casually sits down. Seeing that his father has already started to eat, he begins reaching for food before his father can eat it all. Following his lead Kitane and Riaya also begin to eat. Kitane and Riaya timidly eat their food, while watching Trunks and Vejita racing to eat everything in sight.  
  
"So what are you going to do today?" Bulma asks as if it were the most natural thing in the world.  
  
"Ano.. I don't know, maybe workout for a while." Kitane looks to Riaya for some help but gets a smile instead. "I haven't have a good workout since we left Mavi." Realizing her slip, she tries to cover it. "I mean . that is . uhh."  
  
Vejita looks up from his paper and stares directly at Kitane with a look of curiosity and anger. She thinks she understands the curiosity, but he was always angry it seemed, so she dismissed that part of his expression. Quickly she looks to Riaya, half-apologizing and half crying for help. Riaya understanding the meaning of her face nods. While both visitors waited for the inquisition to begin, Vejita only watches the two of them while Bulma and Trunks exchange curious glances. Bra just looks at each person at the table, shrugs her shoulders and continues eating.  
  
"So, where exactly is 'home' anyway?"  
  
The question has no feeling behind it. 


	7. Ch 7

** DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL Z OR ANY OF  
IT'S CHARACTERS. **  
  
Please R&R!!  
  
Nothing but silence, while the inquisitor waited for an answer. Again came the question, this time with more attitude in the tone of the voice. Vejita was noticeably angry and about to lose what little patience he had.  
  
Kitane rolls her eyes and quips, "That's none of your business. When we're ready to tell you we will."  
  
"NANI?!?!" Vejita stood and leaned on the table. He glared at Kitane with contempt. "What was that? I demand that you tell me what I want to know!'  
  
Kitane stands up and walks over to Vejita. Stopping a few inches from him she stares him down. "You have no right to demand anything from us. I told you, we will tell you when WE ARE READY TO!"  
  
"We are from a planet in the same vicinity as Vejita-sei ."  
  
Kitane turns to look at Riaya with a shocked face. Bulma and Trunks have bewildered expressions on their faces. Vejita looks puzzled then begins to smile cruelly. "Oh, THAT pitiful planet . I remember when we raided it. They put up a sorry attempt at defending against us. I believe most of that race was destroyed . ne?"  
  
Kitane looked back at Vejita with nothing but pure hatred in her eyes. How dare he . how DARE he say that about our people! Unforgivable! Her ki level shot up suddenly and Vejita grins and calmly raises his ki to match hers.  
  
"Kisama." He said that just to provoke me!  
  
Riaya watches the situation from her seat. Once again, Kitane is losing control and letting her feelings take over. Riaya notices that Kitane's hand is moving to the hilt of her sword. There is a buzzing from the doorbell at the front door, but everyone is too distracted by what is going on that it went unanswered.  
  
"Ohayou . anybody home?" Goku opens the door further and walks into the hallway. Instantly he senses the two high ki levels coming from the dining room.  
  
"Man are Trunks and Vejita at it this early in the morning?" Goten sighs and imagines the two of them fighting over something stupid like the last piece of bread.  
  
"One of them is Vejita's no doubt about it . the other . I'm not sure of" Goku replies.  
  
Goten shrugs and stares at Goku as he tries to figure out what's going on.  
  
"Otousan, it's one of those girls from last night, remember... Kitane and Riaya??" Sometimes his father could be so ignorant. "Well, let's see what's happening."  
  
Goku follows as Goten leads them toward the dining room. AS they come around the corner, Goten sees Trunks first. Trunks notices his friends ki and looks at him blankly. As they come into the dining room, Goten sees Vejita and one of the girls from last night about ready to fight. Goku simply watches to see what will happen.  
  
Goten walks carefully over to Trunks. "What's going on? What happened?"  
  
"I'm not really sure . we were having breakfast when Otousan started asking them questions. Kitane wouldn't answer the questions. That pissed him off. When Riaya told him vaguely where they were from he began tossing insults. That pissed Kitane off. Now the two of them are about to fight."  
  
Goten turns back to the scene before him and wonders if they should step in and stop it. He looks in the direction of Riaya and notices the way she is sitting. The expression on her face is barely readable; she is sitting there calm and cool, watching the proceedings. It's as if she is waiting for something to happen. He can't help but notice the way her hair falls behind her, delicately braided with skillful hands; the way her shirt hangs on her small frame accentuating the strength and beauty that it posses. Goten blushes slightly as he realizes what he has been thinking, considering the current situation in the room. He looks back at Trunks then to Vejita and Kitane.  
  
As Kitane begins to draw her sword she stops when she feels a hand on her shoulder. She looks to Riaya standing next to her with a soft understanding expression on her face. Riaya nods her head and smiles; "It's okay Kitane."  
  
Feeling the anger and hatred in the room diminish, Kitane lets her ki fall to a normal level and drops her arms to her sides. With a quick nod, she answers in a tone that is barely audible. "Hai, Riaya-sama."  
  
Kitane watches as Riaya leaves the room with no words to anyone. Kitane watches her leave and then sighs. The expression on Riaya's face was an unfamiliar one. She looked sad, confused, hurt, and just plain stressed. Kitane reminded herself to find out what was bothering her friend. She hears her stomach growl and remembers breakfast. As she turns to the table to sit and finish eating she notices that two visitors have arrived . and have subsequently eaten everything on the table.  
  
"Eh?? What the.??  
  
Goku and Goten smile as do Bulma, Bra, and Trunks. Kitane regains her composure and heads toward the hallway. As she is about to leave the room, she hesitates. After the momentary pause her hurries out of the room and down the hallway.  
  
Vejita proudly sits back don and crosses his arms. He leans back it the chair and puts his feet on the table. "Hmph, I knew she'd back down."  
  
Trunks sights and shakes his head. His father could be so arrogant sometimes. Bulma notices Vejita's feet on the table and smacks him on the head, knocking the chair over with him in it. "What do you think this is, some kind of bar? Get your feet of my table!"  
  
Vejita tries to look dignified as he lies on the floor with his arms still crossed. The others are all laughing and Bulma is glaring down at him. Trunks laughs for a little bit, but his mind is more focused on these two visitors. That's twice she has raised her ki level so quickly, and the fact that she can keep up with matching Otousan's level is intriguing. His mind is now fully immersed in trying to solve this enigma, he gets up to leave,  
  
"Where are you going Tunks?" Bulma's question threw him off-guard, which was unusual. "Uh, just thought I'd go work out for a bit."  
  
With that he strolled casually out of the room and down the hall. Hmmmm, where did she go? After exerting himself a little to search for her ki he locates her just a few miles away. Heading to the nearest exit, he took off flying toward her location.  
  
Goten watches as Trunks leaves, his mind so immersed in thought he hadn't even noticed his friend. Goten was a little angered by this, but he quickly forgot about that as his mind began to think about Riaya. He noticed that her face had been a mix of feelings as she left the room. He wanted to know more about her, but right now he wanted to know what she was keeping so bottled up that is was hurting her. After a few moments of consideration, Goten thanked Bulma for the meal and excused himself from the table. He left the room and headed toward the front door.  
  
"Now, how am I going to find her.?" 


	8. Ch 8

** DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL Z OR ANY OF  
IT'S CHARACTERS. **  
  
Please R&R!!  
  
"Why did he have to rub it in? Kisama!!" The once tall rock spire in front of her was nothing more that small rock now. She was breathing hard and she could feel the tears welling up inside her. "No, I won't let him get to me. Never!!" She struck at the ground with all her might, channeling all her hate and anger for him through her sword. When the dust settled she felt a familiar ki coming her way. She wanted to be alone and unless it was Riaya, she was going to make sure that the individual didn't bother her again. She turned to face the uninvited guest. With her sword still drawn and resting on her shoulder she grinned slightly when he landed.  
  
"It's not nice to follow someone, y'know."  
  
"Yeah, well . can't help it. Hope you're not too upset by it."  
  
His eyes and hair color looked distinctly human, from his mother she guessed, but when he was angry the other night . she was sure that she saw Vejita in those same features. So like his father, yet so unlike him. She chuckled softly.  
  
"Eh? What's so funny?" He asked inquisitively with a smile on his face.  
  
Reminded of her company, she snapped herself back into reality. "Eh . nan demo nai." She couldn't very well tell him what she was thinking, she hardly knew herself. "So, what do you want anyway?" That familiar serious tone was back in her voice and the look on her face matched it.  
  
"Thought maybe you would like a sparing partner . I know I could use some practice," he replied.  
  
She looked at him and considered the offer. He seemed to know how to fight and it had been awhile since she'd had a good match with someone. "Okay, but it's not my fault if you get hurt." she smirked.  
  
"Humph, likewise." His grin was definitely a trait of Vejita. Her ki level began to rise at seeing that grin.  
  
Trunks noticed the sudden change in her expression and the corresponding ki level increase. He smiled and reached over his shoulder to draw his sword from its sheath. He slid the exquisite sword from its holder in a slow deliberate way. He watched her eyes follow the movement of the sword as it gleaned in the sun, the blade edges sharp enough to cut through the strongest material. Trunks remembered back to the time when he received the Deity Sword from Tapion before he left. He had become very good at using his sword as an extension of himself.  
  
Kitane watched the sword gleam in the sun, as he held it out in front of him with the hilt a little below his waistline. The sword was in excellent condition, from either lack of use or such skill that it had never been touched, perhaps he just took good care of it. Seeing him standing ready and waiting for her to draw, she switched from her relaxed stance and swung her sword down to place it in its sheath. His expression was one of complete confusion. She smiled to herself, 'I guess he's never seen anyone fight with a kitana before.' She had gotten the sword from an elderly man who had been giving her instruction on swordplay when she was younger. He explained the sword to her and detailed the best ways to use it . the proper ways as well. He never told her where it had come from, but she had found a book on swords in n old building on her home planet. The book explained what the sword was called, where it was from and the different styles. She enjoyed fighting with a sword and could channel her energy through it during a battle. which made for excellent attacks.  
  
She grinned and nodded to him. Trunks accepted that as a signal to begin the match. The two opponents stood ready for an attack, but neither one moved. Trunks noticed Kitane was studying him, which he was subsequently doing to her. He couldn't find any opening in her stance but was still confused about why she was standing with her lower body faced almost front but her upper body turned slightly to the left and her right hand was on the sword handle while her left hand was holding the sheath against her body. He had never seen a stance like that before and was uneasy about attacking first.  
  
Finally, Trunks charged.  
  
Kitane smiled as her came at her. They locked swords and traded glares. They separated and charged at each other again. Each using their sword to block and parry, feint and strike. Neither was getting in any successful strikes. She was as good with her sword as he was. Trunks decided to try a new technique. He charged toward he with his sword low on his right. She saw this and readied with a defense for it. At the last moment he blurred out from in front of her and reappeared behind her on her right. Sensing his ki, she blurred and his strike found nothing but air. She reappeared beside him and elbowed him in the jaw knocking him several meters away. Thrunks regained himself and barely got his sword up in time to block her. She was good, very good. He'd have to get serious now. Using one of his legs he sent his knee straight up into her stomach. She doubled over slightly still not letting up the pressure on her sword. She grinned at him with a devious look in her eye. Trunks noticed a ki ball forming in her other hand.  
  
'Masaka! She's holding her sword with one hand and exerting that kind of strength?'  
  
She released the ki ball at his chest. He backed away and tried to block it with his arms. Trunks managed to get one arm up and deflected the blast of to the side, but sustained little damage from it.  
  
"That's it! Since I obviously don't have to hold back with you." Trunks powered up, but stayed just below Super Saiyajin. His aura was immense as white flames danced around his form.  
  
Kitane merely stood and watched with a smile on her face. 'With power like that, he'll be a great help in our battle against.' She was knocked out of her thoughts by his fist landing squarely in her stomach. The force o it caused her to drop to her knees while she struggled for air.  
  
"That was a lucky hit . if I hadn't been distracted by my thoughts you wouldn't have connected." She stood and regained her balance. "I haven't had a good sparring match like this in a long while, but I can't allow you to do that again."  
  
With that she launched a massive ki ball at him. He immediately countered with one of his own. The two began a match of power as each tried to push their ki ball forward. Seeing that Trunks was exerting himself a great deal, Kitane blurred upward causing Trunks to lose his balance, as Kitane was no longer exerting force against him. With nothing pushing back at him, Trunks fell forward a few steps. Kitane used this opportunity to fire a small ki blast at him from above. The blast hit Trunks and knocked him back a few meters.  
  
'Kuso! I girl, I'm getting beat by a GIRL! I can't believe it, I'm a Saiyajin!' Standing up and brushing off his clothes, Trunks looked at Kitane. She was standing about five meters to his left he turned and faced her. His eyes were cold and her was focused entirely on defeating her. He charged her and they began a series of punches and kicks that were too fast for any normal eye to see. She blocked all of his punches, however one of his kicks passed through her defenses and hit her in the shoulder. Taking advantage of this, Trunks increased the speed of his punches and landed a few more hits on her.  
  
"Kisama!!" She blurred out and reappeared on Trunks right to strike him. Sensing this, he too blurred and appeared behind her. This went on for a minute or so, each blurring before the other could strike. Eventually Kitane managed to time her blur and get a powerful punch to Trunks face. With an almost unnatural speed, he completed a roundhouse kick that launched her into a cliff. She opened her eyes enough to see him heading straight for her. She smiled and nodded her head, "I know when I've had enough."  
  
She saw him slow to a stop in front of her and smile. "Well then . it's a draw. You're good . very good." He extended his hand to her and she took it. She stood and brushed off her clothes.  
  
"Arigatou . you fight very well too. I suppose Vejita trained you, ne?"  
  
Trunks half-smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "Well, not exactly . I've trained with Otousan, Gohan-san, and Goku-san . Goten-kun and I spar with each other on occasion."  
  
Kitane nods, "Oh, well they must be excellent fighters ."  
  
"Hai, they are. Well, shall we head home? You look like you need a break!"  
  
With a friendly pat on the back and a smile, the two take off toward Capsule Corp. 


End file.
